Quand un diable vous entraine!
by Lalweende
Summary: Le souvenir d'une vie heureuse et d'une fin dramatique, Severus se verra entrainé dans une course folle où se mélange amour, nostalgie et injustice.


**note de l'auteure:**

Salut à tous,

Voici une première fiction sur le couple Harry / Severus.

Comme vous êtes deviné, je ne suis pas JK Rowling! Cela signifie que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire vient du monde de mes rêves!

Je m'excuse si vous remarquez des similitudes avec d'autres histoires pouvant être déjà publiées. Attention: le plagiat, c'est mal! On brûle en enfers, dans d'atroces souffrances, si c'est le cas!

J'aimerais avoir vos retours sur la fiction, si je continue ou si c'est juste un gros flop!

Le monde dans lequel évolue nos protagonistes est sans magie mais ils ont la possibilité d'avoir un familier. Certains personnages ne gardent parfois leur identité.

Bisous et bonne lecture,

Lalweende

**Histoire :**

**_POV Severus_**

Devant la fenêtre de la prison, la mieux gardée de Londres, Howgarts, je regarde s'éteindre un nouveau jour en rêvassant à ce qui fut autrefois ma vie.

**_Flash-Back, 10 ans plus tôt, dans une galerie connue de Londres, Chemin des traverses._**

Je me balade souvent dans cette galerie, en quête de nouveaux trésors. Je recherche à la fois de nouvelles créations artistiques mais aussi des nouveaux peintes en quête de gloire ou de protecteur. Flâner dans cette galerie, quand je ne trouve rien qui me plait, me permets d'y trouver l'occupation de la soirée lors que je déprime. C'est là, que je fis la connaissance d'un jeune homme assez gauche mais d'une beauté rarissime avec des éclats d'émeraude en guise d'yeux. Cette artiste me conquit à la fois par son travail de peinture et de photographie mais aussi par son caractère timide mais bien tranché. Lors de son vernissage qui eut lieu la semaine de notre rencontre, je me surpris à lui demander de finir la soirée dans un restaurant du coin pour mieux se connaitre. Il me répondit que cela lui plairait beaucoup et son rougissement timide me donna encore plus envie de le protéger.

**_Retour au présent, cellule de Severus et POV Severus_**

Le gardien mit fin à ma rêverie, en m'annonçant la revenue d'un visiteur et de mon avocat qui venait me faire suivre les nouvelles de mon appel en cour de justice pour mon incarcération douteuse. Je le suivis jusqu'à la salle de visite où je peux reprendre dans mes bras mon cher époux qui ne semblait pas aller pour le mieux, au vue de ses yeux rougis et de son teint blafard bien qu'il soit bronzé de façon naturelle. Mon avocat me rappela sa présence par son éternel raclement de gorge et son air hautain. Je lui sers la main et l'invite à prendre place à la table qui nous est réservée. Nous commençons à discuter de l'affaire qui le pousse à venir rendre visite à un prisonnier de si peu d'intérêt pour lui. Cette homme de haute stature et d'âge mûre est un requin dans le monde de la justice mais c'est aussi le parrain de mon amour. Sirius Black, maitre avocat dans le droit des affaires, est devenu mon avocat sous les suppliques d'Harry qui ne savait pas vers qui se tourner.

\- _«Bonjour Maitre Black, avez-vous des nouvelles de notre appel », m'enquis-je posément._

\- _«les visites de courtoisie sont rarement dans mon programme alors je serais le plus bref possible», me répondit-il froidement _

Harry se remit à pleurer au grand agacement de l'arrogant personnage qui ne comprenait pas l'attachement de son filleul pour un être, qu'il juge insignifiant que moi. Sirius se redressa prêt à partir, il se retourna et me prononça durement les mots qui scellèrent mon destin.

\- _«Rejetée monsieur prince! La cour demande votre exécution pour le mois avenir , je suis désolée mais je n'ai rien pu faire._

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une douche froide et je compris alors l'état de ma chère moitié qui s'écroula sur la table une nouvelle fois.

**_POV Harry, deux mois plus tôt, salle d'audience du ministère._**

Le jour du procès de Severus est arrivé, mon parrain me rassure et me dit que cela ne changera pas ma vie mais celui-ci ne comprend pas que vivre sans Severus m'est impossible. Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle d'audience où je vois mon compagnon pour la première fois depuis son incarcération 3 semaines auparavant. Il reste droit et fière malgré la situation, moi qui ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Il se retourne vers moi et m'accorde un sourire en coin et un regard rassurant comme lors de notre rencontre. Les juges et les jurys rentrent alors dans la salle et la partie adverse également avec à leur tête, Albus Dumbledore riant avec la cause de tous nos maux, la grande critique d'art et star de Londres, Luna Love good. La garce me regarde avec un air de convoitise et se dirige vers nous.

\- _«Bonjour Harry ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu une de vos œuvres dans notre galerie, vous n'exposez plus ?» me demanda-t-elle mielleusement._

La rage montait en moi et je ne pus me retenir de lui faire remarquer avec véhémence.

\- _«L'inspiration m'a quitté depuis un certain temps déjà et j'expose encore dans une galerie moins connue de l'allée des embrumes car la personne ne juge et ne condamne les gens à tort. »_

\- _«Si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu ! Et que tu acceptais mon offre, personne ne serait enfermé à l'heure qu'il est ! » s'énerva-t-elle_

\- _« Comprenez le une bonne fois pour toute, je ne m'intéresse que à l'art et pas à vous, ni à la gente féminine ! Mon mari est mon univers et cela ne changera certaine pas avec ce procès, ni maintenant, ni jamais ! » m'écriais je._

\- _«Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher, tu m'appartiendras que tu le veuilles ou non et c'est ce cher Severus qui en paiera le prix ! Tu ne connais pas encore la puissance de mes relations » chuchota Luna en regagnant sa place._

**_POV Harry, présent salle de visite de la prison de Howgarts._**

La sentence injuste de mon amour fut prononcé sans aucune autre forme de procès, voici deux mois que notre vie si parfaite volait en éclats, tout ça à cause d'une garce qui ne voulait rien comprendre. Je me retourne sur Severus qui n'avait rien dit depuis la sortie de son avocat.

\- _« Je … Je ne peux pas … », tentais-je alors que je repartais à nouveaux en sanglots._

Je sentis alors deux bras puissants l'enlacer et Severus me bercer en m'assurant que tous finiraient par bien se passer.

\- _« Comment peux-tu me dire cela , alors que cette garce est arrivée à te condamner à mort pour aucun autre mobile que la jalousie !», m'écriais-je. _

Severus m'embrasse et me répond le plus doucereusement du monde

\- _« Je ne peux pas nier que la mort m'effraie mais tant que tu es là, je me sens à l'abri alors oui je peux te dire que tout va bien .»_

Je me laisse bercer par des mots qui n'ont aucun sens pour moi, mon amour va mourir et mon monde s'écroule, sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

**_POV Severus, présent salle de visite de Howgarts._**

Harry consenti à me faire confiance et je le vis à présent repartir chez nous, me laissant enfin m'écrouler sur mon sort. Il me reste un mois à vivre, et je ne pourrais jamais revoir mon chez moi avec mon mari aimant. Alors que le geôlier me ramène en cellule, je vis le familier d'Harry nous suivre dans les couloirs. Cette petite créature ne me laisse jamais depuis mon incarcération et même les surveillants l'adorent. Un petit diable, répondant au nom de Sodom, qui fouine partout et cherche les papouilles et les farces. Pour le moment, il ressemble plus à un chiot abattu, mais il était un réconfort dans cette triste galère. De retour, dans ma cellule et une fois allongé sur ma paillasse avec en guise de couverture un vieux futon poussiéreux, j'installe mon compagnon sur mon torse comme à mon habitude et m'endormi rapidement afin de ne plus penser aux évènements du jour.


End file.
